


You're It

by PippyLI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: "Li’s chest heaved with gasps of breath he tried desperately to hold back. Screams sounded in the distance, each one ending abruptly after a few seconds, as if a switch had been flipped. Blood was splattered on every available surface, painting the whole area a sickly deep red.He should have never joined this game."





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically "Tag" turned dark.

Li’s chest heaved with gasps of breath he tried desperately to hold back. Screams sounded in the distance, each one ending abruptly after a few seconds, as if a switch had been flipped. Blood was splattered on every available surface, painting the whole area a sickly deep red.

He should have never joined this game. The rules were simple: You are handed a weapon and a slip of paper. Written on it is the name of the person you must kill and how much time you have to do the deed. When you finish it, you must find another person and give them the name of the next victim and a weapon. If you refuse however, the previous person who chose you will have no choice to seek out and take your life.

Multiple of his friends died from this game, and he knew that he might soon join them.

Li tried harder to keep his breath down. He didn’t know who was currently it and who they had to kill, but there’s always the possibility, so he stayed hidden from the rest, hoping to live.

A few minutes past with complete silence, and then he heard it. Footsteps. Li felt his heartbeat spike as the steps sounded nearer, and, suddenly, they stopped. Right outside his barrel. He held his breath.

The lid of the barrel shifted and he flinched. He covered his eyes with his hands as light flooded in the small space. Fearfully, he looked up and felt his heart stop.

An older man smiled down at him. He was wearing ragged clothes and had blood splattered on him from his chest up. He didn’t think it belonged to him.

“Tag,” the man said. His smile widened as Li’s frown deepened. The man handed him a bloody knife with a note attached to it.

“You’re it.”


End file.
